Ten Drabbles
by Rackofrighteousjustice
Summary: This is what I do instead of revision. My answer to the Ipod challenge.


(A/N) I did this straight away after Myownworstcritic uploaded her challenge but then forgot to upload it. Please read and review I want to hear what you think. I am not overly keen on my own stories. Oh and their no mine, if they was they would have killed Red John in the finally and have gotten together by now.

** a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

**1. Girls just want to have Fun – Miley Cyrus. **

"Jane!" Lisbon squealed and Jane picked her up and swirled her around. She had been dancing on her own while he got some drinks.

It was their date night and they had decided on a club, well Jane had decided on a club claiming Lisbon never let her hair down. She had been reluctant but as always Jane had managed to convince her.

After they had caught and killed Red John Jane had gone away for a while but had found he couldn't live with out Lisbon and her blushing. So he returned to be more than the pain in her arse.

**2. Once in a lifetime – Dragon Force. **

"Daddy! Catch me" Patrick Jane turned around just in time to catch the blonde whirl that was his 7-year-old daughter. He looked over her head to see his wife and their new son walking towards him. They had come to meet him from work. It was good to see them, as he case he had started working on hadn't been going well, which meant over time.

"Sorry, I told her not to run at you" Teresa stood on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips in greeting. "How's the case going?"

Jane kissed the bundle in her arms on the head, "You're on leave, no work, rest that means your mind to, end of discussion." He smiled like an idiot at his new family, sure he still thought about his other wife and daughter every day but it felt so good to move on with Teresa She was the light at the end of the tunnel for him and had been for so many years now.

3. Issues - The Saturdays

He was driving her up the wall. She was fed up with the way he would smile and think that would make everything okay. Every time he does something wrong or he compromises a case she swears it is the last time. Next time she will suspend him she will report him to a higher up. But then he comes into her office and smiles or he will leave a frog on her desk and despite the promises she makes to herself behind closed doors she goes back one her word because at the end of the day she loves him and always will. She can pretend all she likes that she doesn't want his attentions but then when another woman gets them she's jealous. She can't decide whether she should slap him or kiss him.

4. I love you anyway – Boyzone

She loved him anyway. There was no denying that. He was mean to her, he constantly embarrassed her and the department. Not to mention the time he brought a pony to her office, how he managed that was still a mystery to everyone. The problems she had trying to get rid of that not to mention the present the pony left on the floor her office stunk for days.

He loved her anyway. Despite the fact she lied to him about her plans in order to shut him out. He loved her anyway even though it was hard. No matter how many times he reminded his heart he was married or that it was wrong she was his boss, she still managed to wheedle her way in set up camp and demand his heart love her an he was powerless to it. He tried to walk away but his feet wouldn't let him.

**5. Now your gone – Basshunter. **

He had left her. She had shot Red John before he could get his hands on him. He was angry, Red John was his not hers. He lacked closure so he had left for an around the world trip with $100 and a change of clothes. She had no doubt somewhere he was earning money by gambling or conning locals but still she couldn't help but wish he was with her. She didn't know how much she did love him until he had left and she no longer had the pleasure of looking at the idiotic smile every morning. She thought of him minute of everyday till one day she didn't think of him, she didn't hope he missed her, she knew he had returned with a tan, $100 and a change of clothes ready to move on. With her.

**6. Aeroplane song – Scouting for girls.**

He was in the airport ready to leave her and CIB behind. Red John was dead no thanks to him he had been to late. He had entered the room to find Red John taking his last breath and Lisbon standing over him with her gun still trained on his chest. He had turned on his heel phoned Minelli to hand his notice, got in his car and left without looking back. Which had led him to the airport, could he do it though could leave Lisbon to deal with the guilt on her own. He knew she had done it for him, so he wouldn't have to go to prison but at the same time he knew she had done it for herself because she was selfish she didn't want to loose him.

"Jane" he turned to see Lisbon running towards him tears streaming down her face. Then something strange happened inside him he found he was not angry to see her but happy, he found that instead of pushing her away he wanted nothing more than to pull her close and kiss away any fears. So he proceeded to do just that. They left the airport together towards a future.

_____________________________________________________________________

**7. Run – Leona Lewis. **

Jane looked at Lisbon from across the crime scene. What he saw scared him He saw a future of children, Blonde curly hair and green eyes relatively small the girls would be thin but head strong and the boys would have his wit and his smile. The boys would all be lady killed he girls would be locked in the house by him as no boy would be touching them. When had he fell for her?

Lisbon turned to see Jane in a daydream. He was gone to another world she assumed he was a having a flash back to him wife and daughter. Suddenly he started and made eye contact. With out breaking it he walked towards her lifting her chin and cradling the back of her neck the leant down and kissed her. She responded but it was Jane annoying Jane, Jane who she had been in love with for months, Jane who had brought her a pony for her birthday even tough he was about 20 years to late. But this was also Jane who still wore his wedding ring, Jane who was still very much in love with his wife, Jane who was an idiot and compromised crime scenes. CRIME SCENE. She pulled away sharply and glanced around to see Van pelt staring unable to tear her eyes away, Rigsby looking everywhere but at them in an obvious manor and Cho looking like well Cho.

"Go out with me tonight. I'll pick you up at 7. Wear something nice" Jane whispered in her ear before returning to his original spot minutes before, she grinned at her standing there looking flustered. The only thing right in his life at the moment.

**8. Happy ending – Avril Lavigne **

He walked up the stairs. The house was to quiet for his liking, his daughter wouldn't leave the scooter in the middle of the hall would she? His wife wouldn't have allowed it either. She was the strict parent, while his daughters smile could make him give her anything she ever wanted his wife was immune to it the same as she was immune to his own grin. Dread filled him as he read the notice on the door, what happened to his happy ending. After meeting his wife at one of his readings she had attracted his attention with her long legs and bright blue eyes she became his life she provided him with a daughter to dote one. What was he going to do now?

9. We made it – Bust Rhymes ft. Linkin Park

Lying in bed Jane thought about the woman lying next to him asleep. She was amazing they had been through so much. She had killed Red John for him when he couldn't pull the trigger. They had made it through the bad times and had created good times of their own.

Their first official date he had took her, not to a fancy restaurant, but to a field. He had packed a picnic and a blanket and drove them to a field out of town. Hey had eaten finger food and talked about everything from the economic status of the world to what was going through Cho's parents heads when they called him Kimball. They had drunk wine and then watched the sun set. Falling asleep curled around each other.

Yes Jane can honestly say he loved the woman next to him and no matter what happened they would be together. They had made it.

**10. Love Story – Taylor Swift. **

The flash backs started for Lisbon as she looked into his eyes. She knew tonight was the night.

Their first date had been magical they had gone to a fairground and he had won her allsorts of stuffed animals. It wasn't a typical first date but for them it had fitted. After all she wasn't a fancy restaurant person.

_Their first kiss had been an accident he went to kiss he on the cheek after their first date but she had turned at the last minute to say something and their lips had met. It didn't matter that it was an accident it was still powerful and so much more than a kiss it was a promise of what was to come. _

_Their first time hadn't been clumsy, he had some how knew where to touch her and what to do. They had fitted and she had never felt so complete._

_Their first outing as a couple was hard but together they had come through and announced to the team and Minelli that they were dating but it would not affect their work. _

They were in a restaurant, one of her favourites, and he was nervous. Patrick Jane was never nervous. This could only mean one thing, and she was going to say yes if only he could spit the words out.


End file.
